Miss You
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: Sequal to ‘Wherever You Will Go’ and ‘Everything I Do I Do It For You’. Vegeta comes back to Bulma and Trunks.


Title: Miss You  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: Sequel to 'Wherever You Will Go' and 'Everything I Do I Do It For You'. Vegeta comes back to Bulma and Trunks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
  
  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma shot straight up in bed and looked around wildly before realizing two things. One, that she was in her own bed, in her own room. Two, that it wasn't a dream. Vegeta really was dead. She looked over at the empty side of the bed. Then with out hesitation, she slid over onto Vegeta's side, smelling his calming familiar scent. She turned her face and buried it in his pillow, wanting to cry, not knowing if she had any tears left. How was she going to get through this? She missed him so much.  
  
*I miss you like crazy  
Tell me when your coming back home*  
  
Bulma looked up at the ceiling, clutching Vegeta's pillow to her chest. Vegeta had always been there for her, helping her through everything. He had held her hand when Trunks was born, ignoring her screams of pain and the insults she hurled at him. He had gotten up during the night when she just couldn't move anymore to tend to Trunks when he fussed. He had even been there to dry her tears when she felt his death. He had even come to her when she had broken up with Yamcha. . .  
  
*I miss you like crazy  
Tell me when your coming back home*  
  
"Woman, what is wrong with you?" Vegeta demanded, almost knocking her door down. Bulma jumped a foot in the air, then threw the first thing she had at hand at Vegeta's head. It was her pillow. It hit Vegeta in the chest and he stared at it before a amused smile tugged at her mouth.   
"Me and Yamcha broke up." Bulma said in a choked voice. "Now go away so I can cry in peace." She demanded, burring her face in her pillow.  
  
Vegeta ignored her, stepping farther into the room. Bulma felt the bed dip slightly when he sat on it.  
"Why do you care about him so much?" He asked softly. Bulma lifted her head from her pillow and stared at him.   
"I don't know." She whispered softly. "I guess it's just that we've been together for so long. We've been dating since we were teenagers. He was my first real boyfriend, a kind of act of rebellion I guess. I think the only think that attracted me to him was hit past."  
  
Vegeta's eyebrow shot up at the thought of the worthless wonder having a past that could possibly attracted the free spirited and passionate woman he saw on the bed. But he remained silent and let her continue.   
"The first time I saw Yamcha, he tried to kill me and Goku. He was a desert bandit, and I guess the little aura of danger he put out attracted me right away. But now. . .  
"Now what?" Vegeta asked softly.   
"I don't know. It's like he's grown soft, that he's 'safe' now. And I just don't want that. I hate the idea of someone 'safe'. I don't want a guy that's 'safe'. I don't know what I want." Bulma said, her eyes tearing up again.  
  
Vegeta reached out, wrapping one strong arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. Bulma buried her face in it gratefully, needing his strength at the moment.   
"Ssh." Vegeta whispered into her hair. "Ssh. Don't cry. Don't waste your tears on him. He's not worth your tears. No one like that is worth the tears of a phoenix."  
Bulma laughed into his chest and raised her head to look him in the eye. "How do you know the legend of the phoenix?"  
"I learned a lot of things before Freezia took me away from my family and home. Like how the tears of the phoenix can heal all wounds."  
"And you think I'm like a phoenix?"  
"Yes. You've been through so much. Yet you always rise above it all. Like the phoenix."  
  
Bulma smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you Vegeta." She said. Vegeta looked down at her and couldn't resist. He moved one of his hands to the back of her head and leaned down to give her a kiss. Bulma stiffened, then relaxed instantly into the kiss. . .  
  
*Since you've been away  
Things ain't been the same*  
  
Bulma tossed and turned in bed as the memory of her and Vegeta's first kiss ran through her head. Finally she threw the covers back and went to stand on her balcony. She leaned on the balcony, dressed in pajama pants and one of Vegeta's tee shirts that she had bought him and bullied him into wearing. It still smelled like him. Bulma sighed again. Oh Vegeta.  
  
*I miss you more and more each day  
Something about your love*  
  
Standing on the balcony of their room, thinking about Vegeta's love, looking at the stars, smelling Vegeta's scent, Bulma collapsed on one the chairs and began to sob. She cried and cried until her eyes burned and her throat was dry. She cried until her eyes became puffy and red, and she cried until she could cry no longer. And then she continued to cry, deep, dry, heaving sobs.   
"Oh Vegeta, Vegeta." She sobbed. "Where are you my prince? Why don't you come back to me? Why won't you stroll through that door and scoop me into your arms and kiss away my tears like you used to when no one was around?"   
  
*I just can't get enough  
Just can't get enough*  
  
Bulma managed to dry her tears and went to sit at her window. The sky was so black that the stars stood out brightly, twinkling for all the world to see. Bulma glanced at the empty spot where Vegeta's planet had been. She thought of her love, prince of a destroyed planet and a dead race, and her now the princess of the same planet and race. She smiled when she when she thought about all the time she and Vegeta had spent star gazing on the roof of Capsule Corps.  
  
*I wish you wouldn't hurt so much  
You don't know what you done to me*  
  
Bulma sighed again and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin on her knees. She loved Vegeta so much it hurt. She wondered if he had ever known what he did to her. Just one look from him, one smirk, and her knees went weak. Bulma had always prided herself on her ability to think under pressure, but when Vegeta's lips meet hers in a passionate kiss, all rational thought went out the window. Bulma smiled sadly as she touched her lips, remembering all the kisses of Vegeta.   
  
*I can't sleep at night baby  
Wishin you were here with me*  
  
Bulma looked at her watch, surprised at the late hour. She wasn't even tired. She simply couldn't sleep without Vegeta's warm presence and strong arms around her. He made her feel safe when she was asleep, and that's what she needed right now. She needed to feel safe when she slept, she hadn't felt safe for so long. The last time she had felt safe when she slept was when she was sleeping had been that nap long ago on the lookout.   
  
*There's something about the love you give  
No one else could give it to me*  
  
Bulma also remembered that Yamcha had tried to comfort her on the lookout and she had shoved him away. She felt bad about that, but there was nothing she could do about it. She just didn't love Yamcha anymore. He was a friend nothing more. But Bulma often sensed that he wanted to be her boyfriend again. He was always so jealous of Vegeta, always bad-mouthing him or putting him down when he wasn't around. Bulma couldn't count the number of times she or Trunks had kicked Yamcha in the shins for saying something bad about Vegeta behind his back. They loved Vegeta, and nobody would ever take his place in their hearts or their lives.   
  
*I miss you like crazy  
I miss you like crazy*  
  
Bulma couldn't believe how much she missed Vegeta. She had never missed anyone this much. There seemed to be a huge, black, gaping wound in her soul, and hole that nothing would ever fill, a wound that nothing would ever heal. Bulma doubted that even the tears of the phoenix could heal this wound, despite what Vegeta thought. She knew he wouldn't want her to be like this, show this weakness. But she couldn't help it. All she could feel right now was this deep pain and sadness in her heart. A pain and sadness that she thought was going to swallow her whole.  
  
*I miss you bein my baby  
Tell me when your coming back home*  
  
"Vegeta, please come back to me. Come home." Bulma whispered, staring at the sky. She sighed and stood up to go back inside. She wasn't sleepy though, so instead of laying back down, she went into Trunks's room and sat down on his bed to watch him sleep. It had become sort of a tradition with her, watching her son sleep. He looked so much like Vegeta, yet with that purple hair and her bright blue eyes. The perfect combination of his two parents.  
  
*I miss you like crazy  
I miss you bein my baby*  
  
Bulma smiled at Trunks. He was only wearing a pair of pajama pants, and he had kicked the blankets and sheets off as he slept. One of his arms was thrown up above his head, while the other one was curled up under his chin. He was sprawled all over his bed, and Bulma had to smile at the sleeping habits of her purple haired cutie. He always protested when she called him that, but he truly was. He had his fathers high cheekbones and strong chin, even his nose. He'd have the girls falling all over him before he was a teenager this one would. He'd probably even break a few hearts. But he'd find the one he loved and be faithful to her, just like his father.  
  
*Tell me when your coming back home  
No matter what I do*  
  
Bulma pulled the sheets up over her sleeping son, then left his room and returned to hers. Still not feeling like sleep, she returned to the balcony and her thoughts and memories. She and Vegeta had been together a long time, even though nobody had ever thought they would stay together long enough to have Trunks, let alone stay together until he was eight. There had been rough patches, but their love had always prevailed. Bulma wondered if it would this time.  
  
*I can't stop thinkin about you  
Your always on my mind*  
  
She scolded herself for that thought the moment it entered her mind. She had to believe that her and Vegeta's love was strong enough to bring him back home to her and their son.   
'Please.' She silently begged whatever god looked over the family of warriors. 'Please bring Vegeta back to us. Trunks needs him. He needs to have a father as he's growing up. He needs someone to be there for him and train him. He needs Vegeta here to show him how to love and live like a warrior and prince. Trunks needs his father.' Bulma felt a few tears slid down her face as she finished her plea. 'I need him.'   
  
*My heart is not a home  
Since you've been gone*  
  
Bulma stared up at the stars, remembering her Prince. Vegeta had always been the Saiyan prince. Self-centered, short tempered, aloof, gruff, arrogant, cynical, outwardly cold hearted, and full of pride. Yet there had been a another side to him. A side that was gentle and playful. The side that allowed him to love her so deeply, to ruffle his son's hair and smile at him. The side that she loved just as much as his prideful one.  
  
*Since you've been gone  
I wish you would come back to me*  
  
Bulma continued to stare at the sky. She found Trunks's star, and her star. She found the black spot where Vegeta's planet used to be, and found several constellations. Something about looking at the stars calmed her. It might be the simple fact that if Vegeta was anywhere out there, she knew he was looking at them too. It had been their nightly ritual, one that began long before they ever got together. They would simply sit on the roof on Capsule Corps and stare at the stars. Sometimes they talked, sometimes they didn't. Most of the time, Bulma simply sat between Vegeta's legs leaning against his chest, with Vegeta's arms wrapped around her, and his chin resting on top of her head.  
  
*You don't know what you done to me  
I can't sleep at night baby*  
  
Bulma sighed and stood up. Maybe some warm milk would help her sleep and get her mind off of the memories the kept flooding her mind. She slipped back into her room, closing the balcony doors behind her and walked out of her room. She walked silently down the hall, being careful not to wake Trunks. He hadn't been sleeping well, and needed his sleep. He'd also been having horrible nightmares. Bulma sighed. Poor Trunks. He never had nightmares when Vegeta was around, only when he wasn't home.  
  
*Wishin you were here with me  
There's something about the love you give*  
  
Bulma padded softly into the kitchen and opened the fridge. With only Trunks around the continually raid to fridge, it was stocked pretty well. Bulma shook her head and pulled out the carton of milk, surprised there was still some left. She poured herself a cup, then put it in the microwave to warm up a little. She leaned against the counter as she waited for it to ding. This felt so familiar. She and Vegeta often drank warm milk with Trunks before bed. It was a quiet and special moment, just the three of them together.  
  
*No one else could give it to me  
I miss you like crazy*  
  
Bulma shook her head when the microwave dinged, drawing her out of her memories. She took the cup out of the microwave and sat down at the table with it, blowing on it a little to cool it down slightly before she took a sip. She was just sitting there, staring off into space, sipping her milk, when she heard a small voice.  
  
*I miss you like crazy  
I miss you bein my baby*  
  
"Mom?" Trunks asked, rubbing his eyes as he came into the kitchen.   
"Hey sweetie. What are you doing up?" Bulma asked, smiling at her son and he sat in the chair across from her. Trunks shrugged.   
"I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep."  
"So you just decided to patrol the house?" Bulma asked with a raised eyebrow. Trunks grinned sheepishly and shrugged again, shoving some of his purple hair out of his eyes. Bulma smiled and got up to make her son some warm milk.  
  
*Tell me when your coming back home  
I miss you like crazy*  
  
Trunks and Bulma sat in the kitchen quietly, both sipping their milk. They didn't speak until they had finished and Bulma put their cups in the sink.   
"Come on you back to bed." Bulma said with a smile. Trunks jumped down from his seat, and Bulma felt the irresistible urge to hold her son's hand. She held hers out and Trunks took it without his usual protest, his hand soft and warm in hers.   
  
*I miss you bein my baby  
Tell me when your coming back home*  
  
They walked back upstairs together and Bulma walked Trunks back into his room. He climbed up in bed and Bulma pulled the covers over him, kissing him on the head as she did so. Trunks smiled at her, his blue eyes flashing. Bulma gave him a hug, then stood up to go.  
"Good night mom."  
"Good night Trunks."  
"Mom?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I miss Dad." Trunks sounded much younger than his years. Bulma sighed sadly.   
"I know baby. I do to."  
"You think he'll ever come back."  
"I hope so honey. We just have to keeping hoping."  
"I love you mom."  
"Love you too Trunks." Bulma whispered, leaving and closing the door behind her.  
  
*Now I realize   
How much you meant to me*  
  
Back in her room, Bulma found that she still wasn't sleepy. With another sigh 'I seem to be doing that a lot tonight', she walked back out onto the balcony and leaned on the railing, staring at the stars. They twinkled brightly in the black night sky, not seeming to know or care that anyone below them was unhappy. Bulma looked at them, searching for a star to wish on. Maybe if she picked just the right star. . .  
  
*You are  
My everything*  
  
Bulma stared up at the sky and gasped in surprise as a falling star streaked across the sky. Remembering her mom saying 'A wish on a falling star will always come true', Bulma squeezed her eyes closed as tight as she could and wished with all her might.  
"I wish Vegeta could came back. I wish I could have my prince back."  
  
*I miss you baby  
I miss you like crazy*  
  
Bulma's breath caught in her throat when she felt two muscular arms wrap around her waist from behind and pull her back against an equally muscular chest. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to open them only to find that she was imagining things. A warm breath tickled her ear as the side of her neck was nuzzled in a very familiar way.   
"Foolish woman. Don't waste your wishes on me." A gruff voice said, the breath tickling her ear. Bulma finally turned around and opened her eyes.  
"Vegeta." She breathed.  
  
*I miss you bein my baby  
Tell me when your coming back home*  
  
Vegeta cupped Bulma's chin in one hand as she stared at him, her face white as a sheet with her big blue eyes so wide they took up much of her face.   
"Vegeta." She whispered again, her eyes tearing up. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, whispered his name over and over into his neck. Vegeta closed his eyes as he hugged her close, feeling the warmth flowing off of her.   
  
*I miss you like crazy  
I miss you bein my baby*  
  
"Yeah. It's me." He whispered. She pulled back to look at him, putting her hands on either side of his face.   
"You came back." Bulma whispered. "You came back to us."  
"I came back FOR you." Vegeta whispered back, resting his forehead on Bulma's. Bulma smiled and moved in to brush her lips against his. The kiss was gentle, testing, as if she didn't really believe he was there. Vegeta kissed her back, rubbing small circles on her back. He felt her smile, then she pulled back and smiled up at him.   
"Your really here."  
  
*Tell me when your coming back home  
I miss you like crazy*  
  
Vegeta smirked at her. "Of course I'm here."  
"Oh Vegeta. Thank you for coming back."  
"I had to." He said. Bulma nodded and rested her forehead on his chest. A wind sprung up and tugged at the blue strands of her hair. She shivered slightly and snuggled against Vegeta. Vegeta smiled to himself and scooped her up into his arms. Bulma shrieked slightly, yet smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
*I miss lovin you  
I miss you bein my baby*  
  
Vegeta carried Bulma into their bedroom and lay her on top of the bed, laying down next to her. He ran the tips of his fingers over her face. Bulma reached up and took Vegeta's hand in hers and held it in front of her face. Vegeta was confused, until Bulma took off his glove and threw it across the bedroom. Vegeta laughed deep in his throat and followed her lead, taking his other off. Then he toughed her cheek, feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips.  
  
*I miss huggin you  
Tell me when your coming back home*  
  
Bulma looked deep in Vegeta's midnight blue eyes as his soft fingers caressed her face. She reached up and cupped his cheek.   
"You came back to us. Trunks missed you. I missed you. So much." She whispered, caressing his cheek. Vegeta's eyes slid shut in pleasure and he turned his head slightly to kiss her palm. Bulma giggled and reached her other hand up to run through his hair. It was defying gravity like it always did, and she couldn't resist the urge to ruffle his hair. Vegeta growled, but Bulma saw the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
  
*There's no one quite like you  
I miss you like crazy*  
  
"Why DID you come back?" Bulma asked, hugging him tightly.   
"I had to come home. I missed you." Vegeta admitted quietly, kissing the tip of her nose and nuzzling her cheek. Bulma giggled and kissed his cheek before nuzzling his neck. Vegeta started to purr deep in his chest and pulled her in for a kiss. Bulma pulled back first, and kissed his neck before giggling.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Your purring."  
"I know." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. But he didn't mind. He was home, and that was all that mattered.  
  
*Yes I do  
I miss you bein my baby*  
  
"So you really missed me?" Bulma asked  
"Like crazy." Vegeta admitted pulling Bulma up against his chest and resting his chin on top of her head. Bulma smiled and snuggled into his chest. They lay there in silence for a moment, until Bulma's door creaked open and the voice of their eight year old son floated to their ears.  
"Hey mom? I still can't get back to sleep, can I sleep in here tonight. . ." Trunks voice trailed off and he froze when he saw Vegeta. "Daddy?" He whispered in a small voice.  
  
*Tell me when your coming back home  
When are you coming home*  
  
Vegeta and Bulma sat up and Vegeta smirked at his son. "Hey brat." He said. The words were gruff, but the voice was tender. Trunks snapped out of his shock and ran straight at the bed with saiyan speed. He jumped and landed right on his dad's chest, knocking him back. Vegeta fell back on the bed with a smile, hugging his son tightly.   
"Your alive! Your really alive!" Trunks said, sobbing with joy into his dad's chest.   
"If I didn't know better I'd say you missed me." Vegeta said. Trunks laughed.  
"Of course I missed you." Trunks voice was muffled due to the fact that his face was buried in his fathers chest. Vegeta smiled and stroked Trunks hair tenderly.  
  
*I miss you like crazy  
I miss you bein my baby*  
  
"Come on brat." Vegeta said after a minute. Trunks pulled back, grinning at the familiar nickname. "I'll still be here in the morning. Go back to bed and get some sleep." Trunks nodded, kissed Bulma on the cheek, then slid off the bed and padded back down the hall to his room. Vegeta turned back to Bulma and gave her his familiar smirk.  
"Now, where were we?"  
  
*Tell me when your coming back home  
I miss you like crazy*  
  
Bulma laughed wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck.  
"Right here." She said and pulled him into a kiss. She pulled away first to breath and rested her forehead on his, nuzzling his nose as he chuckled at her. "Damn those saiyan lungs of yours." She teased. Vegeta simply smiled at her. Bulma closed her eyes as she lay there, listening to Vegeta's breathing and heart beat.  
*I miss you bein my baby  
Tell me when your coming back home*  
  
"Vegeta?" She asked after a moment.  
"Hmm?" He asked.  
"Will you promise me something?"  
"Depends on what it is."  
"Promise me you'll never leave me again." Bulma whispered. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at her. She had tears shinning in her eyes, and he knew he couldn't deny her anything.   
  
*I miss you like crazy  
I miss you bein my baby*  
  
"I promise." He finally answered. Bulma smiled and hugged him tightly. "I'd miss you too much." He added.   
"What about Trunks?" Bulma asked in almost a teasing tone.  
"Him too."   
"Good." Bulma said, pulling back to look at him. "We missed you so much you know."  
"I know." Vegeta said, leaning in and touching the bond scar on her shoulder. "I knew everything you were feeling. I wasn't as dead as I should have been."  
"Care to explain that?"  
"In the morning."  
"Okay."  
  
*Tell me when your coming back home  
I miss you like crazy*  
  
Bulma laid down and closed her eyes. Vegeta spooned her, his arms around her waist, his chin resting on top of her head. Bulma sighed in contentment and cuddled back into his chest. She was almost asleep when she felt Vegeta shift and bring his lips very close to her ear.  
"I love you Bulma, my princess." He whispered. Bulma smiled and turned in his arms, putting her own lips so close to his ear that they brushed against it and told him the one thought in her heart at that moment.  
"I love you too Vegeta, my prince."  
  
*I miss you bein my baby  
Tell me when your coming back home*  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
